Quédate a dormir
by Mireyan
Summary: Fue Suzuno el que empezó, al igual que era él el que empezaba todo en su relación. Quizás no fuese perfecto, pero se quedó a su lado, igual que hacía siempre


Hola a todos. A estas horas debería estar durmiendo y no publicando esto, pero es que si espero a mañana igual me arrepiento. Tengo tanto headcanon de estos dos que podría escribir miles de fics de ellos. Esto es parte de ello. Siempre he visto a Suzuno un poquito retorcido, lo pensé en la serie y lo confirmé en el juego, pero no sé por qué no es muy común, lo aviso por si os suena raro. Lo adoro de todas maneras, ellos dos son mis favoritos. Por cierto, el punto de vista es de Nagumo, que creo que queda confuso al principio.

He escrito esto sorprendentemente rápido y me lo he pasado muy bien. Ojalá fuese así siempre.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad

* * *

Las grandes historias de este mundo siempre están protagonizadas por huérfanos. Los cuentos que les contaban de pequeños, las películas fantásticas y los videojuegos que les dejaban jugar un ratito por navidades y en su cumpleaños, más no, porque eran muchos y siempre había peleas cuando la consola aparecía en escena. Los huérfanos de esas historias eran heroicos, fuertes, valientes y habían salido solos a flote sin ayuda de nadie, encontrando amigos por el camino y viviendo grandes aventuras, salvando reinos, rescatando princesas, encontrando tesoros.

En ningún cuento se hablaba de esos huérfanos, los que llegan llorando o enfadados, los mocos cayendo, la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, el corazón roto y un "por qué yo" cosido en el alma. Los huérfanos como ellos.

Ninguna entrada al Sun Garden se pareció ni remotamente al nacimiento de un héroe, y con dieciséis años a sus espaldas tampoco parecía que estuviesen destinados a realizar grandes gestas, más allá de ser bastante diestros para el fútbol y de haber conseguido ir al Football Frontier International, que ya era bastante. Pero después de ese momento, que ni siquiera fue un momento de gloria sino más bien una sombra de lo que podía haber sido, su vida parecía haberse ralentizado. Eran chicos normales y corrientes, iban al colegio, entregaban trabajos, hacían exámenes y no tenían ni una sola aventura ni perspectiva a la vista. Al paso que iban acabarían por trabajar de salaryman en cualquier empresa y lo de no tener padres no sería nada más que una anécdota, algo que contar a sus amigos en el trabajo cuando saliesen a beber. "Pues yo me crié en un orfanato con 55 hermanos a los que ahora solo veo en año nuevo, si es que los veo". Porque eso también se acabaría, lo de vivir todos juntos en plan comuna hippy, y por mucho que doliese, por mucho que se prometiesen estar siempre cerca los unos de los otros, estaba bastante seguro de que a alguno de ellos no les volvería a ver el pelo. La vida era así.

A algunos. A otros probablemente los llevaría colgados del cuello toda la vida quisiera o no.

Fue Suzuno el que empezó con la tradición, como empezó con todas las cosas en su relación. Se puso enfermo y tuvo tanta fiebre que hasta empezó a delirar. Lo único que recordaba claro de aquellos momentos era una cabeza de color gris que le hablaba desde el otro lado. Cuando consiguió volver en sí, Suzuno seguía allí y no se fue hasta que se puso bien del todo. Estuvo una semana en cama y los únicos ratos en que no lo vio fue durante las horas de colegio, y eso porque estaba seguro de que Hitomiko lo obligaba a ir. Se llevó los libros a su cuarto, porque siempre fue un alumno aplicado e hizo los deberes encima de su cama. Si Nagumo aprendió a hacer raíces cuadradas fue gracias a aquella enfermedad y a que Suzuno se las explicó con toda la paciencia que no tenía con él cuando estaba sano en medio de un desorden de sábanas y de olor a analgésicos.

Nagumo le devolvió el favor cuando él cayó enfermo y desde entonces la balanza siempre había estado desequilibrada hacia el otro lado ya que Suzuno parecía tener una habilidad especial para esquivar las gripes y resfriados comunes. A Nagumo le fastidiaba enormemente eso. No soportaba para nada deberle algo y encima sentirse el más débil de los dos.

Sin embargo allí estaba otra vez, en la acostumbrada época del año, porque sus resfriados tenían la precisión de un reloj suizo, metido entre mantas con fiebre y observando como su habitación se empeñaba en no quedarse quieta en su sitio. Se había quedado acostado desde por la mañana y sabía que a esas horas sus hermanos estaban aún en clase, así que no esperaba compañía hasta más tarde, por eso se sobresaltó cuando notó una presión en la cama, la que ejercen dos manos apoyadas en la almohada.

- ¿Ya estás enfermo otra vez?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Hace un día muy bonito. Me he saltado la última hora y he venido dando un paseo.

Suzuno sonreía. Se le notaba en la cara que había tenido un buen día, y los buenos días de Suzuno solían coincidir con los peores de Nagumo. Trepó de un salto a su cama y se tumbó boca abajo. Nagumo lo observó cerrar los ojos y meter las manos debajo de su almohada como si fuese a echarse una siesta.

- Si hacía tan buen día haberte quedado paseando.

- Ambos sabemos que quieres que esté aquí, no te hagas el difícil.- ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Nagumo refunfuñó y se dio la vuelta hacia del otro lado. Con Suzuno era así a veces. Venía, se tiraba en su cama y se ponía a dormir. Otras se traía un libro y se quedaba toda la tarde leyendo, ignorándolo si le hablaba (porque el señorito no soportaba que le hablasen mientras estaba leyendo, incluso aunque estuviese invadiendo SU habitación y SU cama). A Nagumo no le incomodaban los silencios, y menos con él, pero le molestaba un poco que si había venido para cuidarlo le prestase tan poca atención. Pero le hacía compañía y eso, teniendo en cuenta su historial, era un mundo. Aunque nunca se lo reconocería.

Suzuno se movió y dijo algo que quedó amortiguado contra la almohada.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no tienes tan mala cara.- le puso una mano en la frente.- te he visto peor otras veces. Creo que no te vas a morir de momento.

- Menos mal. Te sentirías muy solo sin mí.

- Hasta lloraría y todo.

Nagumo no sabía por qué continuaba diciendo frases para intentar avergonzarle si lo único que conseguía era que el otro le contestase y le avergonzase a él. Había un masoquismo implícito en ser amigo de Suzuno.

- Tengo que coger mi libro de biología.- dijo de pronto.- Mañana tengo examen.

- O sea que esta va a ser una de esas tardes aburridas en las que sólo te veo estudiar. ¿Te saltas las clases pero no puedes dejar de estudiar para el examen?

Suzuno que estaba ya en la puerta lo miró con desaprobación.

- Podrías estudiar un poco tú para variar.

- Estoy enfermo.- dijo mientras le lanzaba la almohada.- los enfermos deben descansar.

- Ya puedes levantarte tú a por ella porque yo no pienso llevártela.

Suzuno cerró la puerta tras de sí y Nagumo se levantó y fue medio mareado y quejándose a por la almohada. ¿Para qué venía si sólo iba a hacerle rabiar?

En menos de dos minutos Suzuno estaba de vuelta con el libro. Las dos horas siguientes las pasó estudiando. Mientras tanto sus hermanos volvieron y alguno subió a interesarse por su estado de salud. A ninguno les extrañó ver a Suzuno allí porque ya sabían de su especie de acuerdo en tiempos de enfermedad. Tampoco habían preguntado ni opinado nunca nada. Había cosas sobre las que era mejor no preguntar en aras de una pacífica convivencia y para no desatar violencias innecesarias.

La que también subió al cabo de un rato fue Hitomiko, con la cena. Tampoco le extrañó encontrárselos juntos, pero lanzó un suspiro de desaprobación porque ese era su trabajo, desaprobarlo. No el hecho de que Suzuno estuviese allí, si no el hecho de que se fuese a quedar allí toda la noche. Cuando eran pequeños era adorable. Ahora con dieciséis años, no lo era en absoluto.

Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, a no ser que plantase guardias en los pasillos, lo cual ya había considerado en un par de ocasiones.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- le preguntó, poniéndole también una mano sobra la frente. Nagumo estaba harto de que le pusiesen manos sobre la frente, sobretodo porque no servía para nada.

- Mal.- contestó con algo de teatro. Hitomiko sacó el dichoso termómetro porque su mano sorprendentemente resultó no ser muy fiable midiendo la temperatura y se lo pasó para que se lo colocase bajo el brazo. 38º. No estaba mal.

- Voy a traerte algo para la fiebre. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Hitomiko no era una tía muy lista. Porque si fuese una tía lista, a pesar de la poca atención que les había prestado siempre habría aprendido una cosa. Habría aprendido que a Suzuno le encantaban ese tipo de retos.

Y de hecho apenas habían desaparecido los últimos mechones de pelo oscuro por la puerta y ya lo tenía al lado suyo, una mano alrededor de su cintura y los labios pegados a su cuello.

- Quítate de encima.

- No quiero.

- Ha dicho que vuelve en cinco minutos.

- Tú no sabes lo que puedo hacer en cinco minutos.

Lo sabía muy bien. Ese era el problema.

Habían empezado a besarse, y luego a hacer otras cosas casi por que sí, sin motivos ni razón. Sin planearlo y sin resistirse. Desde entonces habían seguido sin ponerle ningún nombre a eso que les unía. Se besaban cuando querían y cuando no se insultaban y se pegaban. Pero mentiría si no dijese que su vida era un poquito, sólo un poquito mejor desde que conocía a qué sabían los labios de su compañero de equipo.

Y quizás por eso no estaba dispuesto a perderlo sólo porque al señorito Suzuno se le antojase jugar.

- Quítate.- le dio un empujón que casi lo tira de la cama. Y qué a tiempo, porque en ese momento entró Hitomiko con la medicina.

Nagumo se la tomó mientras miraba por detrás del hombro de Hitomiko como Suzuno se arreglaba el pelo con el ceño fruncido y cara de "esta la vas a pagar muy cara". Había herido su orgullo con el empujón. Tanto mejor. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Le devolvió el vaso vacío a Hitomiko y ésta lo miró con seriedad.-

Acuéstate pronto.- le dijo. Luego se volvió a Suzuno.- y tú también.

No dijo dónde. Para lo que le iba a servir.

Suzuno estaba enfadado. Y se ponía muy guapo cuando se enfadaba.

- Tendría que dejarte aquí a que durmieses sólo.

- Deberías.- dijo Nagumo tentando la suerte. Y eso que sabía que se iba a arrepentir.- Tengo ya edad suficiente para dormir solito.

Suzuno levantó una ceja.

- ¿A sí? Pues vale, ahí te quedas.

Llegó a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Tenía todo el orgullo del mundo y Nagumo sabía que no amenazaba en vano, pero si tenía amor propio tenía que dejar que se marchase y dormir él solito y a gusto en su cama, muy pequeña para dos. Sin embargo se oyó decir:

- Espera.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Pero es que estaba malito. Estaba malo, tenía fiebre, se sentía sólo y Suzuno era un cabrón egocéntrico y gilipollas.

- Me lo tienes que pedir.

Encima de todo. Se quedó mirándolo, viendo cómo en su cara luchaban el orgullo con la necesidad y cómo ganaba la segunda.

- Quédate a dormir.

El muy cabrito sonrío como un niño pequeño y se tiró a su cuello mientra se dejaba caer en la cama. Ya se vengaría de él. Con dientes y todo, y si le dejaba marcas tanto mejor, que aprendiese el muy imbécil.

Suzuno era un egocéntrico, y no era buena persona ni por asomo. Pero se quedaba con él, igual que se quedó el primer día que estuvo enfermo, cuando casi ni se conocían, igual que no tardó ni dos segundos en aceptar su propuesta de unirse al Chaos, igual que cuando Aphrodi les llamó lo primero que preguntó fue "¿Tú que quieres que hagamos?", igual que siempre estaba allí. Nagumo sabía, y no le cabía ninguna duda, que lo quería, a su manera retorcida y orgullosa, pero lo quería. Y eso le valía y le valdría toda la vida, aunque acabase siendo un salaryman aburrido con fotos de sus hermanos en la cartera. Mientras fuese él quién le esperase en casa, le daba igual lo demás.

Cuando terminaron se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Suzuno protestó porque no era capaz de decir ni una sola cosa agradable ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

- Me das calor.-dijo. Pero a pesar de todo le abrazó. Le pasó las manos por el pelo y los labios por la frente, repartiendo besos, despacio, muy despacio. Esos eran los te quiero de Suzuno, dichos sin palabras y con la luz apagada.

Y por eso, antes de dormir, murmuró.

- Yo también.


End file.
